russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockin' Manila song list
Rockin' Manila on iDMZ every Saturdays from 6:00-9:00 am morning with an OPM rock music at night from 6:00-9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines). 'List of songs' Foreign *''Last of an Ancient Breed'' - Desmond Child *''ln the City'' - Joe Walsh *''(I Need You Now) More Than Words Can Say'' - Alias *''Mony Mony'' - Billy Idol *''That Thing You Do'' - The Wonders *''Hot Legs'' - Rod Stewart *''Do You Believe in Love'' - Huey Lewis and the News *''Sexy Girl'' - Gleen Frey *''Are You Gonna Be My Girl'' - Jet *''Cool Kids'' - Echosmith *''Hurts So Good'' - John Cougar *''Who Am I'' - Casting Crowns *''Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''I Live My Life for You'' - Firehouse *''Pretty Woman'' - Roy Orbison *''Your Smiling Face'' - James Taylor *''How Sweet It Is'' - James Taylor *''You've Lost That Loving' Feeling'' - Hall & Oates *''Where Are You Now'' - Nazareth *''Black and Blue'' - Van Halen *''Why Can't This Be Love'' - Van Halen *''Unchained'' - Van Halen *''When It's Love'' - Van Halen *''She's the Woman'' - Van Halen *''Feel So Good'' - Van Halen *''Mine All Mine'' - Van Halen *''Cabo Wabo'' - Van Halen *''Hot for Teacher'' - Van Halen *''Pamana'' - Van Halen *''Summer Nights'' - Van Halen *''And the Cradle Will Rock'' - Van Halen *''The Full Bug'' - Van Halen *''You Really Got Me'' - Val Halen *''I'll Wait'' - Van Halen *''Love Walks In'' - Van Halen *''Little Guitars'' - Van Halen *''Secrets'' - Van Halen *''Runnin' with the Devil'' - Van Halen *''So This Is Love?'' - Van Halen *''Ain't Talkin' 'bout Love'' - Van Halen *''Mean Street'' - Van Halen *''Dance the Night Away'' - Van Halen *''Beautiful Girls'' - Van Halen *''Push Comes to Shove'' - Van Halen *''Don't Speak'' - No Doubt *''Please Please Me'' - The Beatles *''Come Together'' - The Beatles *''A Day in the Life'' - The Beatles *''Yesterday'' - The Beatles *''A Hard Day's Night'' - The Beatles *''Hey Jude'' - The Beatles *''Here Comes the Sun'' - The Beatles *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction'' - The Rolling Stones *''I Wanna Rock'' - Twisted Sister *''(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)'' - Beastie Boys *''You're In My Heart'' - Rod Stewart *''I Don't Wanna Talk Abiut It'' - Rod Stewart *''The Hurt'' - Kalapana *''No More Lonely Nights'' - Paul McCartney *''Love Hurts'' - Nazareth *''Swing Swing'' - All American Projects *''The Kids Don't Like It'' - Reel Big Fish *''All the Love in the World'' - The Outfield *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''It's Still Rock and Roll to Me'' - Billy Joel *''The Temple of the King'' - Rainbow *''November Rain'' - Guns N' Roces *''Burning Love'' - Wynonna *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton *''All Right'' - Christopher Cross *''Zombie'' - Cranberries *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' - Nirvana *''Lithium'' - Nirvana *''Come As You Are'' - Nirvana *''All Apologies'' - Nirvana *''The Flame'' - Cheap Trick *''Creep'' - Radiohead *''What's Up'' - 4 Non Blondes *''Baby, Now that I've Found You'' - Alison Krauss and Union Station *''Someone'' - The Rembrandts *''I'll Be There for You'' - The Rembrandts *''Jessie's Girl'' - Rick Springfield *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''Summer of '69'' - Bryan Adams *''Let's Make a Night to Remember'' - Bryan Adams *''When You Love Someone'' - Bryan Adams *''Don't Let Go'' - Bryan Adams feat. Sarah McLachlan *''Here I Am'' - Bryan Adams *''Can't Stop This Thing We Started'' - Bryan Adams *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''All For Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams *''Somebody'' - Bryan Adams *''This Time'' - Bryan Adams *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Finally Found Someone'' - Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand *''Do I Have to Say the Words?'' - Bryan Adams *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''Babe'' - Styx *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Mr. Roboto'' - Styx *''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Can't Fight This Feeling'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Keep On Loving You'' - Reo Speedwagon *''All I Need'' - Jack Wringer *''Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'' - Starship *''Honestly'' - Stryper *''Helter Skelter'' - The Beatles *''Hey Jude'' - The Beatles *''Please Please Me'' - The Beatles *''Inspector Mills'' - America *''Sweet Emotion'' - Aerosmith *''Dude'' - Aerosmith *''What Kind of Love Are You On'' - Aerosmith *''Angel's Eye'' - Aerosmith *''Remember (Walking in the Sand)'' - Areosmith/Come Together - Aerosmith *''Pink'' - Aerosmith *''Nine Lives'' - Aerosmith *''Walk This Way'' - Aerosmith *''Rag Doll'' - Aerosmith *''Love in an Elevator'' - Aerosmith *''The Other Side'' - Aerosmith *''Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)'' - Aerosmith *''Hangman Jury'' - Aerosmith *''Janie's Got a Gun'' - Aerosmith *''Eat the Rich'' - Aerosmith *''Shut Up and Dance'' - Aerosmith *''Darkness'' - Aerosmith *''You See Me Crying'' - Aerosmith *''Last Child'' - Aerosmith *''My Fist Your Face'' - Aerosmith *''Shela'' - Aerosmith *''Livin' on the Edge'' - Aerosmith *''Deuces Are Wild'' - Aerosmith *''Fever'' - Aerosmith *''Toys in the Attic'' - Aerosmith *''Walk On Water'' - Aerosmith *''Let the Music Do the Talking'' - Aerosmith *''Lover Alot'' - Aerosmith *''Home Tonight'' - Aerosmith *''Rats in the Cellar'' - Aerosmith *''Bitch's Brew'' - Aerosmith *''Can't Stop Lovin' You'' - Aerosmith feat. Caerie Underwood *''Just Push Play'' - Aerosmith *''Lightning Strikes'' - Aerosmith *''What Could Have Been Love'' - Aerosmith *''Walk This Way'' - Aerosmith *''Back in the Saddle'' - Aerosmith *''Draw the Line'' - Aerosmith *''Kings and Queens'' - Aerosmith *''Dream On'' - Aerosmith *''I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'' - Aerosmith *''Cryin''' - Aerosmith *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Honestly'' - Harem Scarem *''Don't Stop Believing'' - Journey *''Faithfully'' - Journey *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''When The Smoke Is Going Down'' - Scorpions *''What About Love'' - Heart *''Alone'' - Heart *''You All I Need'' - White Lions *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - White Lions *''Sweet Child O' Mine'' - Guns N' Roces *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''We Will Rock You'' - Queen *''Love of My Life'' - Queen *''The Show Must Go On'' - Queen *''Too Much Love Will Kill You'' - Queen *''Bohemian Rhapsody'' - Queen *''We Are the Champions'' - Queen *''Carrie'' - Eurpoe *''Final Countdown'' - Europe *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''When Love and Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''You Give Love A Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''It's My Life'' - Bon Jovi *''Always'' - Bon Jovi *''Bed of Roses'' - Bon Jovi *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''American Heartbeat'' - Survivor *''Hotel California'' - The Eagles *''Love Will Keep Us Alive'' - The Eagles *''New Kid in Town'' - The Eagles *''To Be With You'' - Mr. Big *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big *''If You Leave My World'' - MLTR *''The Actor'' - MLTR *''It's Gonna Make Sense'' - MLTR *''25 Minutes'' - MLTR *''You Took My Heart Away'' - MLTR *''I Still Carry On'' - MLTR *''Wild Women'' - MLTR *''Sleeping Child'' - MLTR *''Sweetest Surprise'' - MLTR *''Blue Night'' - MLTR *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - MLTR *''Animals'' - MLTR *''Complicated Heart'' - MLTR *''My Blue Angel'' - MLTR *''How Many Hours'' - MLTR *''Any Way You Want It'' - MLTR *''Out of the Blue'' - MLTR *''I'm Gonna Be Around'' - MLTR *''Someday'' - MLTR *''Breaking My Heart'' - MLTR *''Paint My Love'' - MLTR *''Nothing to Lose'' - MLTR *''Take Me To Your Heart'' - MLTR *''You'll Be In My Heart'' - Phil Collins *''If Love is Blind'' - Tiffany *''Can't Cry Hard Enough'' - The Williams Brothers *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''I'd Do Anything For Love'' - Meat Loaf *''Passenger Seat'' - Stephen Speaks *''Penny and Me'' - Hanson *''Thinkin' About Something'' - Hanson *''Shout It Out'' - Hanson *''Lost Without Each Other'' - Hanson *''Every Morning'' - Sugar Ray *''Someday'' - Sugar Ray *''When It's Over'' - Sugar Ray *''Time for Miracles'' - Adam Lambert *''What Do You Want for Me'' - Adam Lambert *''Unwell'' - Matchbox Twwenty *''Overjoyed'' - Matchbox Twenty *''Our Song'' - Matchbox Twenty *''Little Things'' - One Direction *''Midnight Memories'' - One Direction *''Story of My Life'' - One Direction *''Don't Forget'' - Demi Lovato *''This is Me'' - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas *''Get Back'' - Demi Lovato *''Skyscraper'' - Demi Lovato *''Made in the USA'' - Demi Lovato *''La La Land'' - Demi Lovato *''Here We Go Again'' - Demi Lovato *''Home'' - Phillip Phillips *''Gone, Gone, Gone'' - Phillip Phillips *''Scar Tissue'' - Red Hot Chilli Peppers *''Iris'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Addicted'' - Simple Plan *''United'' - Simple Plan *''Welcome To My Life'' - Simple Plan *''Perfect'' - Simple Plan *''Don't Wanna Think About You'' - Simple Plan *''Save You'' - Simple Plan *''Vacation'' - Simple Plan *''Grow Up'' - Simple Plan *''Jet Lag'' - Simple Plan feat. Natasha Bedingfield *''When I'm Gone'' - Simple Plan *''What's New Scooby Doo?'' - Simple Plan *''I'm Just A Kid'' - Simple Plan *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Simple Plan *''Shut Up!'' - Simple Plan *''Thinking of You'' - Katy Perry *''Here with Me'' - Plumb *''It's Time'' - Imagine Dragons *''Breakeven'' - The Script *''The Man Who Can't Be Moved'' - The Script *''Taking Over Me'' - Lawson *''Juliet'' - Lawson *''Brokenhearted'' - Lawson feat. B.O.B *''You and Me'' - Lifehouse *''Broken'' - Lifehouse *''Take Me Away'' - Lifehouse *''Breathing'' - Lifehouse *''Hanging by a Moment'' - Lifehouse *''Blind'' - Lifehouse *''Whatever It Takes'' - Lifehouse *''First Time'' - Lifehouse *''Come Back to Me'' - David Cook *''The Last Song I'll Write For You'' - David Cook *''Light On'' - David Cook *''Always Be My Baby'' - David Cook *''Kiss Me'' - Sixpencew None The Richer *''Torn'' - Natalie Imbruglia *''I'm Yours'' - Jason Mraz *''93 Million Miles'' - Jason Mraz *''Make it Mine'' - Jason Mraz *''Lucky'' - Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat *''I Won't Give Up'' - Jason Mraz *''Realize'' - Colbie Caillat *''Brither than the Sun'' - Colbie Caillat *''I Do'' - Colbie Caillat *''Fallin' For You'' - Colbie Caillat *''Bubbly'' - Colbie Caillat *''Incinerate'' - Sonic Youth *''America's Suitehearts'' - Fall Out Boy *''Me and You'' - Fall Out Boy *''Sugar, We're Goin Down'' - Fall Out Boy *''The Phoenix'' - Fall Out Boy *''Thnks fr th Mmrs'' - Fall Out Boy *''Alone Together'' - Fall Out Boy *''I Don't Care'' - Fall Out Boy *''My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)'' - Fall Out Boy *''Beat It'' - Fall Out Boy feat. John Mayer *''Dance, Dance'' - Fall Out Boy *''The Take Over, The Breaks Over'' - Fall Out Boy *''Marry Me'' - Train *''Bruises'' - Train feat. Ashley Monroe *''Hey, Soul Sister'' - Train *''The Climb'' - Miley Cyrus *''See You Again'' - Miley Cyrus *''7 Things'' - Miley Cyrus *''Fly on the Wall'' - Miley Cyrus *''I Thought I Lost You'' - Miley Cyrus and John Travolta *''Automatic'' - Tokio Hotel *''Thunder'' - Boys Like Girls *''Two Is Better Than One'' - Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift *''Love Drunk'' - Boys Like Girls *''Hero/Heroine'' - Boys Like Girls *''The Great Escape'' - Boys Like Girls *''Here Without You'' - 3 Doors Down *''Higher'' - Creed *''Don't Stop Dancing'' - Creed *''My Sacrifice'' - Creed *''You Found Me'' - The Fray *''How to Save a Life'' - The Fray *''Over My Head (Cable Car)'' - The Fray *''We Are Young'' - Fun. feat. Janelle Monae *''Shut Up and Let Me Go'' - The Ting Tings *''Be The One'' - The Ting Tings *''Carry On'' - Fun. *''Sight Of The Sun'' - Fun. *''Some Nights'' - Fun. *''Why Am I The One'' - Fun. *''Misery Business'' - Paramore *''Brick By Boring Brick'' - Paramore *''Ain't It Fun'' - Paramore *''Crushcrushcrush'' - Paramore *''That's What You Get'' - Paramore *''Decode'' - Paramore *''I Caught Myself'' - Paramore *''The Only Exception'' - Paramore *''Ignorance'' - Paramore *''Still Into You'' - Paramore *''Deep'' - Binocular *''Meet Me on the Equinox'' - Death Cab for Cutie *''The Reason'' - Hoobastank *''I'd Do Anything For Love'' - Meat Loaf *''This Love'' - Maroon 5 *''Makes Me Wonder'' - Maroon 5 *''Wake Up Call'' - Maroon 5 *''She Will Be Loved'' - Maroon 5 *''Won't Go Home Without You'' - Maroon 5 *''Goodnight Goodnight'' - Maroon 5 *''Daylight'' - Maroon 5 *''The Best Damn Thing'' - Avril Lavigne *''Hot'' - Avril Lavigne *''Sk8er Boi'' - Avril Lavigne *''Complicated'' - Avril Lavigne *''I'm With You'' - Avril Lavigne *''What the Hell'' - Avril Lavigne *''My Happy Ending'' - Avril Lavigne *''Girlfriend'' - Avril Lavigne *''Alice'' - Avril Lavigne *''Keep Holding One'' - Avril Lavigne *''Alone'' - Avril Lavigne *''Don't Tell Me'' - Avril Lavigne *''Let Me Go'' - Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger *''Runaway'' - Avril Lavigne *''Nobody's Home'' - Avril Lavigne *''Smile'' - Avril Lavigne *''Knockin' On Heaven's Door'' - Avril Lavigne *''Losing Grip'' - Avril Lavigne *''Wish You Were Here'' - Avril Lavigne *''Tonight'' - FM Static *''All the Small Things'' - Blink-182 *''What About Now'' - Daughtry *''Life After You'' - Daughtry *''Feels Like Tonight'' - Daughtry *''September'' - Daughtry *''Home'' - Daughtry *''Crawling Back To You'' - Daughtry *''Over You'' - Daughtry *''Like Only a Woman Can'' - Brian McFadden *''When You Look Me In The Eyes'' - Jonas Brothers *''Burnin' Up'' - Jonas Brothers *''Lovebug'' - Jonas Brothers *''Kids of the Future'' - Jonas Brothers *''Fly With Me'' - Jonas Brothers *''Hold On'' - Jonas Brothers *''SOS'' - Jonas Brothers *''Tonight'' - Jonas Brothers *''Pom Poms'' - Jonas Brothers *''First Time'' - Jonas Brothers *''Charlie Brown'' - Coldplay *''Viva la Vida'' - Coldplay *''Hurts Like Heaven'' - Coldplay *''1, 2, 3, 4'' - Plain White T's *''Chasing Cars'' - Snow Patrol *''Dare You to Move'' - Switchfoot *''Raining Sunshine'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''Kissin U'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''About You Now'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''Wherever You Will Go'' - The Calling *''Anything'' - The Calling *''For You'' - The Calling *''Adrienne'' - The Calling *''Our Lives'' - The Calling *''I'm Not Crazy'' - Tiffany Giardina *''Life Is A Fairytale'' - Tiffany Giardina *''Half of My Heart'' - John Mayer feat. Taylor Swift *''Your Body Is A Wonderland'' - John Mayer *''Homecoming'' - Hey Monday *''How You Love Me Now'' - Hey Monday *''New Perspective'' - Panic! At The Disco *''This is Gospel'' - Panic! at the Disco *''Do You Believe in Magic?'' - Aly and AJ *''Eclipse (All Yours)'' - Metric *''Stolen'' - Dashboard Confessional *''Belle Of The Boulevard'' - Dashboard Confessional *''Vindicated'' - Dashboard Confessional *''My Immortal'' - Evanescence *''Wake Me Up Inside (Bring Me To Life)'' - Evanescence *''Going Under'' - Evanescence *''Good Enough'' - Evanescence *''My Heart Is Broken'' - Evanescence *''Falling Down'' - Selena Gomez & The Scene *''Where Are You Now'' - Honor Society *''Bad Day'' - Daniel Powter *''God Gave Me You'' - Bryan White *''In the End'' - Linkin Park *''Faint'' - Linkin Park *''Given Up'' - Linkin Park *''One Step Closer'' - Linkin Park *''New Divide'' - Linkin Park *''Bleed It Out'' - Linkin Park *''What I've Done'' - Linkin Park *''Leave Out All The Rest'' - Linkin Park *''I'll Be'' - Edwin McCain *''I Could Not Ask For More'' - Edwin McCain *''Up in the Air'' - 30 Seconds to Mars *''Kings and Queens'' - 30 Seconds to Mars *''Just the Girl'' - The Click Five *''Empty'' - The Click Five *''Happy Birthday'' - The Click Five *''Jenny'' - The Click Five *''Tangerine Speedo'' - Caviar *''Brave Vibration'' - Anna Tsuchiya *''Fall for You'' - Secondhand Serenade *''Your Call'' - Secondhand Serenade *''Someday We'll Know'' - Mandy Moore feat. Jon Foreman *''Terrified'' - Katharine McPhee *''Stray Heart'' - Green Day *''Know Your Enemy'' - Green Day *''The Forgotten'' - Green Day *''Oh Love'' - Green Day *''Jesus of Suburbia'' - Green Day *''Brutal Love'' - Green Day *''I Walk Alone'' - Green Day *''Wake Me Up When September Ends'' - Green Day *''21 Guns'' - Green Day *''Californication'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Dani California'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Face Down'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *''Your Guardian Angel'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *''Iris'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Say It Again'' - Marie Digby *''You Belong with Me'' - Taylor Swift *''Ours'' - Taylor Swift *''Everything Has Changed'' - Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran *''Mine'' - Taylor Swift *''Love Story'' - Taylor Swift *''Red'' - Taylor Swift *''Eyes Open'' - Taylor Swift *''Picture to Burn'' - Taylor Swift *''Mean'' - Taylow Swift *''Sparks Fly'' - Taylor Swift *''Begin Again'' - Taylor Swift *''Fearless'' - Taylor Swift *''Today Was a Fairytale'' - Taylor Swift *''The Story of Us'' - Taylor Swift *''Just So You Know'' - Jessie McCartney *''Right Where You Want Me'' - Jessie McCartney *''Welcome to the Black Parade'' - My Chemical Romance *''Helena'' - My Chemical Romance *''Famous Last Words'' - My Chemical Romance *''I Don't Love You'' - My Chemical Romance *''Na Na Na'' - My Chemical Romance *''The Ghost of You'' - My Chemical Romance *''Teenagers'' - My Chemical Romance *''SING'' - My Chemical Romance *''Breakaway'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Since U Been Gone'' - Kelly Clarkson *''I Do Not Hook Up'' - Kelly Clarkson *''That Should Be Me'' - Justin Bieber feat. Rascal Flatts *''Want You Bad'' - The Offspring *''Nobody's Fool'' - Brad Paisley *''Find Yourself'' - Brad Paisley *''Collision Of Worlds'' - Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams *''Need You Now'' - Lady Antebellum *''Touch the Sky'' - Julie Fowlis *''It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)'' - R.E.M. *''Use Somebody'' - Kinds of Leon *''Do I Have to Cry for You'' - Nick Carter *''A Thousand Years'' - Christina Perri *''Runaway'' - The Corrs *''True'' - Ryan Cabrera *''Just Want You To Know'' - Backstreet Boys *''Inconsolable'' - Backstreet Boys *''Crawling Back to You'' - Backstreet Boys *''I Still...'' - Backstreet Boys *''Incomplete'' - Backstreet Boys *''See You Again'' - Carrie Underwood *''Daydreaming'' - Paramore *''It's Your Life'' - James Banbury and Pete Davis *''Shut Up & Kiss Me'' - Orianthi *''According to You'' - Orianthi *''Hold On When You Get Love And Let Go When You Give It'' - Stars *''Heartbreak Girl'' - 5 Seconds of Summer *''Follow Me'' - Uncle Kracker *''Here I Am Alive'' - Yellowcard *''Can We Dance'' - The Vamps *''Glorious'' - Natalie Imbruglia *''Move Along'' - The All-American Rejects OPM *''Himig Natin'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Beep Beep'' - Juan dela Cruz *''No Touch'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Titser's Enemy No 1'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Beep Beep'' - Michael Cruz *''Pangako'' - Kindred Garden *''Alive'' - Frio *''Nag-Iisa'' - Frio *''Changes'' - Save Me Hollywood *''Pilit'' - Hilera *''Define'' - Hilera *''Panalangin'' - Moonstar88 *''Migraine'' - Moonstar88 *''Di Kasi'' - Moonstar88 *''Torete'' - Moonstar88 *''Iiyak na Lang'' - Calzada *''Halaga'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Pangarap Lang Kita'' - Parokya ni Edgar feat. Happee Sy *''Gitara'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''One Hit Combo'' - Parokya ni Edgar feat. Gloc 9 *''Akala'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Para Sa'Yo'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''The Ordertaker'' - Parokya ni Edgar feat. Kamikazee *''Buloy'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Mr. Suave'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Bagsakan'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Tabing Ilog'' - Barbie's Cradle *''Pagsubok'' - Orient Pearl *''Tell Me'' - Side A *''Forevermore'' - Side A *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''Set You Free'' - Side A *''Die Just A Little'' - Side A *''Hey Babe'' - Lito Camo *''Kung Ikaw'' - Lito Camo *''Only For You'' - Six Part Invention *''The Flame'' - Six Part Invention *''Superhero'' - Rocksteddy *''Magpakailanman'' - Rocksteddy *''Sama-sama'' - Rocksteddy *''Kulot'' - Rocksteddy *''Lagi Mo Na Lang Akong Dinededma'' - Rockskeddy *''Leslie'' - Rocksteddy *''Ayaw Na Kung Ayaw'' - Gathy Go *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' - Mayonnaise *''Sandali Na Lang'' - Hale *''Kung Wala Ka'' - Hale *''Hide and Seek'' - Hale *''Blue Sky'' - Hale *''Leap Of Faith'' - Hale *''Bahay Kubo'' - Hale *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Kalesa'' - Hale *''Pitong Araw'' - Hale *''Shooting Star'' - Hale *''The Ballad Of'' - Hale *''Kahit Pa'' - Hale *''Waltz'' - Hale *''The Day You Said Goodnight'' - Hale *''I'll Never Go'' - Nexxus *''How Can I Forget You'' - Nexxus *''Gemini'' - Sponge Cola *''Pasubali'' - Sponge Cola *''Kay Tagal Kitang Hinintay'' - Sponge Cola *''Tuliro'' - Sponge Cola *''Movie'' - Sponge Cola *''Ayt!'' - Spionge Cola feat. Gary Valenciano *''KLSP'' - Sponge Cola *''Jeepney'' - Sponge Cola *''Una'' - Sponge Cola *''Nakapagtataka'' - Sponge Cola *''Puso'' - Sponge Cola *''Makapiling Ka'' - Sponge Cola *''Tambay'' - Sponge Cola *''Di Na Mababawi'' - Sponge Cola *''Bitiw'' - Sponge Cola *''Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada'' - Sponge Cola *''Kailangan Kita'' - Sponge Cola *''With a Smile'' - Eraserheads *''Ligaya'' - Eraserheads *''Overdrive'' - Eraserheads *''Pare Ko'' - Eraserheads *''Ang Huling El Mimbo'' - Eraserheads *''Alapaap'' - Eraserheads *''Cool Off'' - Session Road *''Suntok sa Buwan'' - Session Road *''Wala Nang Iba'' - The Bloomfields *''Ale'' - The Bloomfields *''Uh Oh'' - Taken by Cars *''Ulan'' - Cueshé *''Can't Let You Go'' - Cueshé *''Sorry'' - Cueshé *''Pasensya Na'' - Cueshé *''Minsan'' - Cueshe *''Back to Me'' - Cueshé *''Stay'' - Cueshé *''Bakit'' - Cueshé *''Borrowed Time'' - Cueshé *''Di Na Sana'' - Zelle *''Sabihin'' - Zelle *''Akala Mo Lang'' - Zelle *''As You Believe'' - Zelle *''Nosi Balasi'' - Sampaguita *''Porque'' - Maldita *''Pusong Bato'' - Alon dela Rosa *''Di Na Ako Aasa Pang Muli'' - Introvoys *''Sabay Natin'' - Daniel Padilla *''Hinahanap-Hanap Kita'' - Daniel Padilla *''Diskarte'' - Daniel Padilla *''Kumusta Ka'' - Daniel Padilla *''Nasa Iyo na ang Lahat'' - Daniel Padilla *''Sundo'' - Imago *''Walang Misteryo'' - Imago *''Akap'' - Imago *''Tara Lets'' - Imago *''Salamin'' - Slaprock *''Magkabilang Mundo'' - Jireh Lim *''May Tama Rin Ako'' - Jay-R Siaboc *''Hiling'' - Jay-R Siaboc *''Ngiti'' - Ronnie Liang *''B.A.B.A.Y'' - Yeng Constantino *''Alaala'' - Yeng Constantino *''Hawak Kamay'' - Yeng Constantino *''Salamat'' - Yeng Constantino *''Sandata'' - Yeng Constantino *''Ikaw Lang Talaga'' - Yeng Constantino *''Wag Na'' - Yeng Constantino *Di na Ganun - Yeng Constantino *''Chinito'' - Yeng Constantino *''Himig ng Pag-ibig'' - Yeng Constantino *''Time In'' - Yeng Constantino *''Pangarap Lang'' - Yeng Constantino *''Wag Kang Magtatanong'' - Yeng Constantino *''Paniwalaan Mo'' - Yeng Constantino *''Cool Off'' - Yeng Constantino *''Pag-Ibig'' - Yeng Constantino *''Lapit'' - Yeng Constantino *''Jeepney Love Story'' - Yeng Constantino *''Siguro'' - Yeng Constantino *''Ika'y Mahal Pa Rin'' - Rockstar *''Mahal Pa Rin Kita'' - Rockstar *''Emily'' - Paraluman *''Magbalik'' - Callalily *''Pasan'' - Callalily *''Take My Hand'' - Callalily *''Pansamantala'' - Callalily *''Minsan'' - Callalily *''Sanctuary'' - Callalily *''Nananaginip'' - Callalily *''Susundan'' - Callalily *''Pasasalamat'' - Callalily *''Stars'' - Callalily *''Ako'y Babalik'' - Callalily *''Pansamantala'' - Callalily *''Luna'' - Up Dharma Down *''OO'' - RJ Jimenez *''Miss Kita Pag Tuesday'' - RJ Jimenez *''Superstar'' - RJ Jimenez *''Buko'' - Jireh Lim *''Selfie Song'' - Davey Langit *''High'' - The Speaks *''Life's a Joke'' - The Speaks *''Himala'' - Rivermaya *''Ulan'' - Rivermaya *''Awit ng Kabataan'' - Rivermaya *''Makakaasa Ka'' - Rivermaya *''241 (My Favorite Song)'' - Rivermaya *''Posible'' - Rivermaya *''Kisapmata'' - Rivermaya *''Sayang'' - Rivermaya *''You'll Be Safe Here'' - Rivermaya *''Maskara'' - Rivermaya *''Elesi'' - Rivermaya *''Liwanag sa Dilim'' - Rivermaya *''Sugal Ng Kapalaran'' - Rivermaya *''Isang Bandila'' - Rivermaya *''Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo'' - Rivermaya *''Umaaraw Umuulan'' - Rivermaya *''Na Naman'' - Color It Red *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Message in a Bottle'' - The Dawn *''Prinsesa'' - The Dawn *''A Call to Arms'' - Urbandub *''Evidence'' - Urbandub *''The Fight is Over'' - Urbandub *''Guillotine'' - Urbandub *''Bonggahan'' - Sampaguita *''Misty Glass Window'' - Paolo Santos *''Moonlight Over Paris'' - Paolo Santos *''Close'' - Paolo Santos *''The Boston Drama'' - Typecast *''Will You Ever Learn'' - Typecast *''Pwede Ba'' - Soapdish *''Ang Pusa Mo'' - Pedicab *''FX'' - Pedicab *''Pantunayan'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Meron Nang Iba'' - Silent Sanctuary feat. Ashley Gosiengfiao *''Hiling'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Summer Song'' - Silent Sanctuary *''14'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Ikaw Lamang'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Hay Naku'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Kundiman'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Picture Picture'' - Tanya Markova *''Disney'' - Tanya Markova *''Ang Ganda-Ganda Mo'' - Tanya Markova *''Sabihin Mo Na'' - Top Suzara *''Anghel'' - Stonefree *''A Perfect Place'' - Stonefree *''Listen'' - Stonefree *''Pinoy Ako'' - Orange and Lemons *''Heaven Knows'' - Orange and Lemons *''Yakap sa Dilim'' - Orange and Lemons *''Happy'' - Emmanuelle *''Diamond Shotgun'' - Chicosci *''Soopafly'' - Chicosci *''Sink or Swim'' - Chicosci *''Amen'' - Chicosci *''Chicosci Vampire Social Club'' - Chicosci *''A Promise'' - Chicosci *''Unbelievable'' - Chicosci *''Last Look'' - Chicosci *7'' Black Roces'' - Chicosci *''Perfect'' - Trure Faith *''Alaala'' - True Faith *''Wag Na Lang Kaya'' - True Faith *''Baliw'' - True Faith *''Huwag Ka Nang Umiyak'' - True Faith *''Dahil Ikaw'' - True Faith *''Sa Puso Ko'' - True Faith *''Don't Say You Love Me'' - Krissy & Ericka *''Runaway'' - Krissy & Ericka *''Alive'' - Never the Strangers *''Moving Closer'' - Never the Strangers *''Makakarating'' - Never the Strangers *''Bago Mahuli Ang Lahat'' - Never The Strangers *''Nobela'' - Join The Club *''Makaita Kang Muli'' - Sugarfree *''Hari ng Sablay'' - Sugarfree *''Kung Ayaw Mo Na Sa Akin'' - Sugarfree *''Wag Ka Nang Umiyak'' - Sugarfree *''Dear Kuya'' - Sugarfree *''Batang-bata Ka Pa'' - Sugarfree *''Tulog Na'' - Sugarfree *''Umaasa'' - 6cyclemind *''Kasalanan'' - 6cyclemind feat. Gloc9 *''Upside Down'' - 6cyclemind *''Trip'' - 6cyclemind *''Saludo'' - 6cyclemind *''Dinamayan'' - 6cyclemind *''Kung Wala Na Nga'' - 6cyclemind, Kean Cipriano and Yeng Constantino *''Walang Iwanan'' - 6cyclemind *''Sige'' - 6cyclemind *''Magsasaya'' - 6cyclemind *''Sandalan'' - 6cyclemind *''I'' - 6cyclemind *''Aaminin'' - 6cyclemind *''Penge Naman Ako N'yan'' - Itchyworms *''After All This Time'' - Itchyworms *''Beer'' - Itchyworms *''Ayokong Tumanda'' - Itchyworms *''Awit ng Barkada'' - Itchyworms *''Love Team'' - Itchyworms *''Akin Ka Na lang'' - Itchyworms *''Gusto Ko Lamang sa Buhay'' - Itchyworms *''Pain In My Heart'' - Neocolors *''Kasalanan Ko Ba'' - Neocolours *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Say You'll Never Go'' - Neocolours *''Tuloy Pa Rin'' - Neocolours *''Sasabihin'' - Christian Bautista feat. Neocolours *''Pwede Ba'' - Soapdish *''Same Ground'' - Kitche Nadal *''Bulong'' - Kitchie Nadal *''Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin'' - Kitche Nadal *''Tayo's Mga Pinoy'' - Francis M. *''Kaleidoscope World'' - Francis M. *''Ito ang Gusto Ko'' - Francis M. *''Haplos'' - Shamrock *''Alipin'' - Shamrock *''Paano'' - Shamrock *''Naaalala Ka'' - Shamrock *''Hold On'' - Shamrock *''Luha'' - Aegis *''Basang-Basa sa Ulan'' - Aegis *''Halik'' - Aegis *''Sinta'' - Aegis *''Ikaw ang Musika'' - Tres *''Angel'' - Tres *''Ang Aking Awitin'' - Noel Cabangon *''Kanlungan'' - Noel Cabangon *''Ako'y Sayo at Ika'y Akin Lamang'' - Iaxe *''Burado'' - Rico Blanco *''Ang Tangi Kong Pangarap'' - Rico Blanco *''Bye Bye Na'' - Rico Blanco *''Your Universe'' - Rico Blanco *''Ayuz'' - Rico Blanco *''Yugto'' - Rico Blanco *''Lipat Buhay'' - RIco Blanco *''Antukin'' - Rico Blanco *''Binibini'' - Brownman Revival *''Sorry Na Pwede Pa?'' - Brownman Revival *''Maling Akala'' - Brownman Revival *''Walang Kasing Sarap'' - Brownman Revival *''Hitik sa Bunga'' - Brownman Revival *''Reggae Fever'' - Brownman Revival *''Monobloc'' - Pupil *''Teacher's Pet'' - Pupil *''Different Worlds'' - Pupil *''20/20'' - Pupil *''Nasaan Ka'' - Pupil *''Disconnection Notice'' - Pupil *''Sala'' - Pupil *''Tinamaan Ako'' - Anne Curtis *''Selos'' - Sandwich *''Betamax'' - Sandwich *''Manila'' - Sandwich *''Sunburn'' - Sandwich *''Pera-Pera'' - Sandwich *''DVD X'' - Sandwich *''Sugod'' - Sandwich *''Pera-Pera'' - Sandwich *''Yugyugan Na'' - P.O.T. *''I Will Be Here for You'' - Kaligta *''Para Sa'yo'' - Kaligta *''Akin Ka Kaibigan'' - Kaligta *''Broken Heart'' - Kaligta *''Charing'' - 1017 *''Magdalena'' - Freddie Aguilar *''A Little Bit'' - MYMP *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' - MYMP *''Get Me'' - MYMP *''Huwag Mo Nang Itanong'' - MYMP *''Mata'' - Mojofly *''Kamusta Ka'' - Blue Ketchup *''Yakap'' - Blue Ketchup *''Bro'' - Blue Ketchup *''Much Have Been Said'' - Bamboo *''Noypi'' - Bamboo *''Hallelujah'' - Bamboo *''Carousel'' - Bamboo *''Ikot ng Mundo'' - Bamboo *''Kailan'' - Bamboo *''Questions'' - Bamboo *''FU'' - Bamboo *''Tatsulok'' - Bamboo *''Peace Man'' - Bamboo *''So Far Away'' - Bamboo *''Pangako'' - Kindred Garden *''Waitin''' - Lala *''What About You'' - Lala *''Handog'' - Florante *''Pagbigyan'' - Southwind *''Malay Mo'' - Southwind *''Freeway'' - Southwind *''Pasaway'' - Cambio *''Call Center'' - Cambio *''Mangarap Ka'' - After Image *''Balik Simula'' - Miguel Escueta *''Blue Monday'' - Miguel Escueta *''Falling Away'' - Miguel Escueta *''Isipin'' - Miguel Escueta *''Your Love'' - Marie Digby *''Killing Me Softly'' - KZ Tandingan *''Scared to Death'' - KZ Tandingan *''Puro Laro'' - KZ Tandingan *''Bukas Ngayon at Kailanman'' - Jerome Abalos *''Bulag'' - Mitoy Yonting *''Muling Ibalik'' - First Cousins *''Sigaw ng Puso'' - Father & Sons *''Dek-A-Doodle Dandy'' - Duster *''Forever'' - Dennis Trillo and Tom Rodriguez *''Dear Lonely'' - Zia Quizon *''Bakit Hindi Ka Crush ng Crush Mo'' - Zia Quizon *''Ako Na Lang'' - Zia Quizon *''I Believe in You'' - Smokey Mountain *''Your Love'' - Alamid *''Problemang Puso'' - Jude Michael *''Honey'' - Tito Mina *''As Still as a Photograph'' - Cacai Velasquez *''Halik'' - Kamikazee *''Ambisyoso'' - Kamikazee *''Narda'' - Kamikazee *''Director's Cut'' - Kamikazee *''Tagpuan'' - Kamikazee